The Breakfast Club VA edition
by shmowzow11
Summary: A wrestler Ardian, a rebel Dimitri, a brain Mason, a beauty Rose, and a shy girl Mia share Saturday detention in a Montana high school. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

_Saturday, March 24th 2012, St. Vladimir High School, Missoula, Montana._

_Dear Ms. Kirova,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did _was_ wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you wanna see us, in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions - you see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct, that's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed. . . ._

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I KNOW THIS CH. IS SHORT, BUT THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE! THE NEXT CH. SHOULD BE A LITTLE LONGER. REVIEW! TELL ME IF THIS CH.'S GOOD ENOUGH.**

**THANKS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - The Princess**

Rose, sitting in the passenger side of her father's car, looked at St. Vladimir's with irritation. Shaking her head, she said, "I can't believe you can't get me out of this." Her father, Ibrahim - or Abe - sighed. "I mean, it's so ubsurd I have to be here on a Saturday," Rose added. "I mean it's not like I'm a defective or anything.

Abe smiled at her, one arm reaching to the back seat of the car. "I'll make it up to you," he said. "Skipping class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." Abe handed Rose a bag containing her lunch, and patted her shoulder. Rose gave him a look of disbelief, then left the car.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THAT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS. :( I'VE HAD MARCHING BAND (YES, I'M A BAND GEEK) AFTER SCHOOL ON WEDNESDAYS, COMPETITION, A LOT OF HOMEWORK, AND TONS OF OTHER THINGS. BUT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE THAN I HAVE BEEN LATELY. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - the brain**

"Is this the first time or the last time you'll do this?" Mrs. Ashford asked.

"Last," Mason sighed.

"Well go in there and use the time to your advantage."

"We're not supposed to study. We're supposed to sit there and do nothing."

"Well, mister, you figure out a way to study," Mason's mom snapped.

"Yeah," Mason's little sister, Annabeth, said.

"Well go," Mason's mother said irritably.

Mason, rolling her eyes, grabbed his packed lunch and got out of the car.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HEEY! NORMALLY REVIEWS DON'T BOTHER ME MUCH, BUT I HAVE NOTICED THIS FANFIC HASN'T GOTTEN A LOT OF REVIEWS. KINDA MADE ME FEEL A LITTLE BAD. BUT I DID NOTICE THAT I HAVE OVER 500 REVIEWS FOR MY LAST FANFIC 'SECRET ADMIRERS!' THANK YOU, MY REVIEWERS! Y'ALL ROCK THE UNIVERSE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CH.**

**:) THANKS A BUNCH!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	4. Chapter 4 QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: HEY, REVIEWERS! I DID GET COMMENTS ON HOW SHORT THE CH.'S ARE, AND I APOLOGIZE. I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE CH.'S LONGER THE FARTHER THE STORY GOES ON. BUT I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN. :)**

**I HOPE YOU ALL STAY WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY. AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'LL TRY AND POST THE NEXT CH. AS SOON AS I'M ABLE. THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 - the jock**

Adrian sat in the passenger side of his father's car, a blank look was on Adrian's face as his father spoke.

"Hey, I screwed around," Adrian's father said. "Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, sport."

"Yeah, Mom already reemed me, alright?" Adrian said irritably.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case," Adrian's father said angrily.

Adrian gave his father a glare. Grabbing his lunch, Adrian got out of the car and stormed to the school.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! TT_TT I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE FANFIC AUTHOR NOW! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SORRY OF THIS CH'S SO SHORT. ONCE ALL THE INTROS ARE DONE, I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE CH'S LONGER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IVASHKOV!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 - the criminal**

Dimitri Belikov, the school's troublemaker, walked towards the school. His shoulder-length hair was down, and very messy. He wore black sunglasses, ripped and old blue-jeans, a white undershirt with an old red button up shirt over it. He had a duster over his red shirt. On Dimitri's hands were fingerless gloves. His shoes were beaten up and the laces weren't tied, and a red scarf hung around his shoulders. There was something about Dimitri that oozed intimidating.

As Dimitri crossed the street, a car was driving. Dimitri didn't stop. The car stopped suddenly, not wanting to hit Dimitri.

Dimitri continued walking all the way to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5 - the shy girl (SORRY IF THIS CH IS TOO SHORT)**

It was Mia Rinaldi's car that almost hit Dimitri. Mia, wearing a big, black winter jacket, an ankle-length black skirt, black pants under the skirt, a black scarf, a long-sleeved black T-shirt, and black shoes. The only thing on Mia that _wasn't_ black was her curly blonde hair and her blue eyes. Mia approached the passenger window to say goodbye to her parents, but they drove off before she could say a word.

Hunching, Mia walked quickly to the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6 - all together**

In the library, where the kids were having their detention, were six tables. Rose sat in the front left, her shoulders hunched, an irritated look on her face. Mason walked in and sat in a table behind Rose. Adrian strolled in, pointing to the chair next to Rose. Rose gave a lazy shrug and Adrian sat next to her. Dimitri walked in, knocking a few things over, and stuffing some things from the check-out area into his pockets. Dimitri walked up to where Mason was sitting - Dimitri points to the opposite side of the library. Mason gathers his things and reluctantly moves. Dimitri sits in Mason's spot, placing his feet on the table. Mia walks in, quickly. She makes a wide arc around the tables before settling in the table just behind Mason. Adrian and Rose exchange a look and snicker. Mason looks at Mia in confusion, before shaking his head and turning away.

After a moment, Principal Kirova strolls in. "Well, well," she says. "I want to congratulate you for being on time. . ."

Rose raised her hand. "Um, excuse me? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um, I don't think I belong in _here_."

Kirova ignores Rose. "It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways."

Dimitri, obviously not listening, spits into the air and catches it in his mouth. Rose saw what Dimitri did and gagged.

"And you will not _talk_. You will _not_ move from these seats," Kirova continued, looking at Dimitri. "And you. . ." She pulls Dimitri's feet off the table. ". . .will not sleep. Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay - of no less than a thousand words - describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Dimitri asked sarcastically. Kirova handed out paper and pencils.

"And when I say essay," she said. "I mean _essay_. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Belikov?"

"Crystal," Dimitri said, rolling his eyes.

Mason raised his hand.

"You know, I can answer that right now, ma'am," Mason said. "That'd be a 'no' for me 'cause. . ."

"Sit down Ashford," Kirova interrupted.

"Thank you," Mason said.

Kirova points behind her. "My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have a question," Dimitri said. Kirova looked at him wearily. "Does Berry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" **(MY FAVORITE LINE IN THE MOVIE)**

"I'll answer that question," Kirova said. "next Saturday, Mr. Belikov. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

When Kirova left, Dimitri mumbled something. Everyone shifted, trying to get comfortable. After a moment, Mason turned to look at Mia, who was biting her nails. When Mia glanced up, everyone was looking at her.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch," Dimitri said. Mia spat a piece of her nail at Dimitri. "I've seen you before, ya know."

Kirova turns and looks at the library.

Mason began playing with his pen, putting in his mouth. Dimitri looked at Mason, confused. Mason noticed and took the pen out of his mouth, embarrassed, and laughs. Mason begins taking off his jacket right as Dimitri was taking off his. Mason's jacket was off halfway, Dimitri took his off all the way. Mason, pretending to be cold, rubs his hand and pulls his jacket up. He looked at Dimitri, who was still staring.

"The shits, huh?" Mason asked.

Dimitri glared at him, Mason laughed uncomfortably.

Dimitri looked away from Mason, crumples his essay paper, and throws it at Rose. It goes over her head. Adrian and Rose acknowledge the paper, but ignore Dimitri. Dimitri begins singing something.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me," Rose said to herself.

Dimitri abruptly stops singing. "Oh shit! What're we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

"Please," Rose said, disgusted.

Dimitri unzips his pants. "If you gotta go, you gotta go."

Everyone stars at Dimitri.

"Oh my God," Rose said in a disgusted tone.

"Hey!" Adrian said. "You're not urinating in here, man!"

"Don't talk, don't talk," Dimitri said. "It makes it crawl back up."

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor," Adrian threatened.

Dimitri gives a mock gasp. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry," Dimitri commented. Dimitri turned to Mason. "Homeboy. . ." Mason points to himself. ". . .why don't you go close that doore and we'll get the prom queen impregnated." Rose glares at Dimitri.

"Hey!" Adrian exclaims. Dimitri ignores him. "Hey!"

"What?" Dimitri snapped.

"If I lose my temper, you're totalled," Adrian said.

Dimitri gives Adrian a look of disbelief. "Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Rose snaps to Dimitri. "Nobody here is interested."

"Really," Adrian agreed.

"Well hey, sporto," Dimitri said. "What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I'LL STOP HERE. GOTTA LEAVE SOME OF THE DRAMA FOR THE OTHER CH'S. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD ENOUGH! :) OH, AND HERE. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR THE 'VA' SERIES. WHOEVER WROTE THE BREAKFAST CLUB OWNS IT, & WE ALL KNOW RICHELLE MEAD OWNS 'VA.'_**

**:) :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	9. Chapter 9 QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: I'M SORRY FOR THIS! BUT I GOT A REVIEW THAT REALLY GOT ME THINKING. I KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE BREAKFAST CLUB, BUT THIS REVIEWER SAID I SHOULD ADD A LITTLE MORE OF. . . ME IN IT. SO I THOUGHT THAT, FOR THE NEXT CH, I'D ADD A LITTLE BIT OF SMITHY TO IT. NOTHING TOO EXTREME, DON'T WORRY. I'D JUST LIKE TO THANK FOR SUGGESTING THAT. I'LL TRY AND ADD SOME SMITHY TO THE STORY.**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 7 - lines are drawn**

It was _very_ obvious that Adrian and Dimitri disliked each other. They glared at each other, they continued mouthing off to each other.

"Um, fellas, we should probably write our papers—" Mason said.

"Just 'cause you live here doesn't mean you can treat everyone like shit," Adrian said, interrupting Mason.

Dimitri glared at Adrian, but put a voice of mock hurt. "It's a free country."

"He's trying to get a rise out of you," Rose snapped at Adrian. "Ignore him—"

"Sweets?" Dimitri said, looking at Rose smugly. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Rose glared at Dimitri, clenching her fists. Deep down, Rose wanted to beat Dimitri to a bloodied pulp for his conceitedness. Curse him out for being annoying. And other horrible things that came to her head. Instead, she turned and tried her best to control her anger. After a moment of silence, Dimitri spoke up: "So—so! Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He looked between Adrian and Rose with that smug look still on his face. He leaned forward, some of his dark hair falling around his face. Rose and Adrian visibly stiffened, trying, descreetly, to scoot away from each other. "Steady dates?" Dimitri pushed. Nothing. "_Lovers?_"

They both—Adrian and Rose—started feeling their irritation and anger for Dimitri bubble up. Rose's fists clenched even tighter. Adrian took a deep breath, his patience wearing thin.

"C'mon sporto, reason with me," Dimitri said mockingly. "Do you give her the hot beef injection?"

Rose snapped. _"GO TO HELL!"_ she screamed.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Adrian shouted.

Kirova, who was in her office, heard the commotion and shouted: "What's going on in there?" When none of the kids responded, she muttered something that sounded like _Smug little pricks_.

An uncomfortable silence fell. Rose, Adrian, Dimitri looked at each other—or glared rather. Adrian and Rose mostly at Dimitri, Dimitri at Adrian and Rose. Though Dimitri felt a little strange when he looked at Rose. He felt something. . . foreign in him, something he hadn't felt before. He looked away. He sat up and, trying to act casual, leaned against the wall.

"How about we close that door? We can't have a party with Kirova breathing down our necks." Dimitri looked at them.

"The d-door's supposed to be open—" Mason started.

"So?" Dimitri said, glowering at Mason. Mason shrank in his seat, looking at his hands.

"So shut up," Adrian growled. "There's four other people in here." Adrian ran a hand through his messy, light-brown hair.

"So you can count," Dimitri said, smirking. "I knew you had to be smart to be a—a wrestler."

Adrian slammed his fist on the table, glaring at Dimitri. It took every fibre in Adrian's body to not go up there and pummel that Russian punk to the ground. "Who the hell are you to judge anyway, Belikov?" Adriank snarled.

"Really," Rose mumbled.

Adrian continued, "You know, Belikov, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not exist at all."

Dimitri stiffened, a look of hurt and anger sweeping across his face, but it quickly vanished. His gaze quickly swept to Rose, who looked at him curiously, then her eyes darted in another direction.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: THERE! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH. . . GAH! JUST REVIEW, PLEASE!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! LIKE I SAID BEFORE—BREAKFAST CLUB BELONGS TO WHOEVER WROTE IT; VA BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**_

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 8 - the cliques**

Dimitri looked at Adrian. "Well, why don't I join the wrestling team?" Adrian and Rose look at each other, then laugh. "Maybe I'll join the prep club, too." Dimitri looked at Rose.

"They wouldn't take you," Adrian said, smirking. The thought of Dimitri Belikov actually doing something _good_ was laughable. Dimitri Belikov was known to be a conceited, smartmouth, stoner. Yeah, he smoked. A lot.

"You know why guys like you knock everything," Rose said.

"This should be great," Dimitri mumbled.

"It's 'cause you're scared." Rose looked at Dimitri with determination. She had a feeling it was right, that Dimitri was scared of the judgement of others.

"Wow!" Dimitri exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. "You richies are so _smart_. That's why I'm not heavy in activities." He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a coward," Rose said dryly.

Mason, feeling left out, spoke up. "I'm in the math club—"

"Well, it wouldn't be that you activities people are big assholes," Dimitri said irritably.

"How would you know?" Rose said. "You don't know us."

"I don't know any lepers," Dimitri exclaimed. "But I'm not gonna go and join their fucking clubs."

"Watch the language," Adrian scolded.

"I'm in the physics club, too," Mason blurted, hoping what he'd say counted.

Dimitri sighed. He looked to Rose and said "Excuse me." He looked at Mason. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, um—I'm in the math club and the Latin club and, um, the physics club." Mason looked nervous.

Dimitri looked down at Rose. "Girly, are you in the physics club?"

"That's an academic club—" Rose started.

"So?" Dimitri interrupted.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Academics aren't the same as other clubs."

"But to dorks like him"—Dimitri pointed at Mason—"it is." Dimitri looked at Mason. "What do you do in this physics club."

"We, um, talk about physics, and, um, the properties of physics." Mason shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So it's kinda social—demented and sad—but social." Dimitri looked expectantly at Mason.

"Um, well, you could say it's social," Mason added. "I-I mean there's other kids there. And at the end of the year we have a big banquet—"

"You load up, you party," Dimitri said, pushing himself off the wall.

"No—no," Mason stuttered. "We get, uh, dressed up. We don't get high."

"Only stoners like you get high," Rose mumbled.

"My cousin got high once," Mason said. "He started eating really weird things. He felt like he didn't belong."

"Like you," Rose said.

"If you guys keep talking, Kirova's gonna come in here," Adrian said. "I've got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss 'cause of you guys."

"Wouldn't that suck, sporto," Dimitri commented. Mimicking Adrian's voice, Dimitri said: "Oh no! I missed a whole wrestling meet!"

"Like you'd know, ass," Adrian said. "You never competed."

Dimitri put a hand on his chest, a look of fake hurt on his face. "Cause I feel so empty inside—not being able to roll around with other guys."

Adrian glared at Dimitri. "Why should you? You don't have any goals."

"Course I do," Dimitri said, smirking. "I want to be like you. All I need is a labotamy and tights."

"You wear tights?" Mason piped in, looking at Adrian with interest. Adrian glared at him.

"I don't wear tights," Adrian said harshly. "I wear the required uniform—"

"Tights," Mason interrupted.

"Shut up," Adrian snapped.

Hearing Kirova leave her office, Dimitri quickly sat down between Rose and Adrian. Rose and Adrian look at Dimitri with disgust (despite the fluttery feeling Rose got at seeing Dimitri so close). When Kirova goes back to her office, Dimitri laughs, gets up, and walks to the library doors.

"We're not supposed to be out of our seats," Mason said.

"Aren't you supposed to be finishing your paper?" Dimitri commented, not turning around. Looking out the hall cautiously, Dimitri removed a loose screw from the door, puts it in his pants pocket, and runs back to his seat before the door slammed shut.

"That's school property," Mason said. "It doesn't belong to us."

"Ha ha, very funny," Adrian said sarcastically. "Go fix it." Dimitri motioned for Adrian to be quiet.

"You should fix it," Mason said.

"Do I look like a genius?" Dimitri said.

"You're an asshole, fix it," Adrian shouted.

"You're funny," Dimitri said, rolling his eyes.

"Fix it!"

Kirova, hearing the door slam shut, leaves her office and stands on the other side of the door.

"I know what I'm doing," Dimitri said.

"Go fix the damn door!" Adrian shouted.

"_Shut up!_" Dimitri yelled.

"Damn it!" Kirova yells, storming into the library. "Who closed the door?" She glared menacingly at the kids.

"How should we know?" Dimitri said casually. "We're not supposed to move."

Kirova looked at Rose. She shrugged.

"Who closed the door?" Kirova repeated.

"A screw fell out, I think—" Dimitri said.

"It just closed, ma'am—" Adrian commented. Kirova looked at Mia, who squeaked and pulled her hood over her head, burying her face in her hands. Adrian looked at her, then back at Kirova. "She doesn't talk, ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 9 - fueds**

Kirova and Dimitri continued arguing. And it went something like this—

Kirova: "Give me the screw."

Dimitri, innocently: "Don't have it."

Kirova: "Do you want me to shake it out of you?"

Dimitri, shrugging: "Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place."

Kirova: "Give me the screw, Belikov."

Rose, butting in: "Ms. Kirova? Why would anybody want to steal a screw?"

Kirova, glaring at Rose: "Watch yourself."

That's basically how it all went. Kirova attempted to keep the door open by putting a foldable chair against the opened door—obviously thinking a heavy library door would stay open from a flimsy little chair. Dimitri said the door was too heavy, but Kirova didn't listen. Once she let go of the door, it slammed shut.

"Damn it!" Kirova shouted. She walks in and points and Adrian. "Ivashkov, get up here—_now_. Front and center." When Adrian stood beside Kirova, she said that they were going to keep the door open by putting a steel magazine stand against the door. But once the magazine stand is against the door, there's no possible way to get back into the library.

"Clever," Dimitri commented. "But what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of students is rather unwise, don't you think?"

With a moment's thought, Kirova snaps her hands at Adrian. "Move it, c'mon! What were you thinking, Ivashkov!"

"The library is equiped with fire exits on both sides," Mason said, pointing to the exits.

Dimitri glared at Mason. "Show the jailer some respect."

Kirova tells Adrian to go sit down, then she glares at Dimitri. "You're not fooling anyone, Belikov. The next screw that falls is going to be you." As she turns to leave, Dimitri mumbles:

"Eat my shit."

"Excuse me," Kirova said.

"Eat. My. Shit," Dimitri repeated.

Kirova points at Dimitri. "You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Christ," Dimitri said.

"You just bought yourself another."

"I'm free the Saturday after that—after that, I'll have to check my schedule." Dimitri glares at Kirova.

"Fantastic!" Kirova exclaimed. "It's gonna be filled. You want another one? Just say the word and it's there."

"No," Dimitri said, crossing his arms.

"I'm doing society a favor," Kirova snapped.

"So?"

"Another one! I can have you for the rest of your natural life. You want another one?"

"Yes."

"Great! You got another one."

"Stop it," Rose said, looking at Dimitri worriedly. Dimitri looks at Rose, and she mouths the word 'stop' to him.

"You done?" Kirova asked Dimitri.

"Not even close, _bud_." Dimitri gave Kirova a menacing glare.

"Great! Another one."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Dimitri leaned forward in his chair.

"Another!"

"How many is that?" Dimitri asked.

Mason piped in. "Seven, including when you asked Ms. Kirova if she raided Berry Manilow's closet."

"Eight, now," Kirova. She looked at Mason. "Stay out of it, nerd." Looking at Dimitri, she added. "Two months. I've got you for two months, Belikov."

"I'm thrilled," Dimitri said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you want everyone here to think, Belikov. You know what? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with your life and a little less time trying to impress others. Okay, I am going to be right outside, the next sound I hear, hell's breaking lose." Kirova left.

"Fuck you!" Dimitri shouts.

A couple minutes pass, and everyone seems bored. Dimitri popped a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. Rose, thinking. Adrian, playing with the hem of his shirt. Mason, playing with his fingers. And Mia wrapping a piece of string around her finger until it turned purple.

After a moment, Dimitri imagines he's playing a guitar; Mia begins drawing; Adrian playing paper football; and Mia shaking dandruff onto her drawing.

And, after about twenty minutes, and once Dimitri's cigarette's been burned out, everyone falls asleep.

* * *

Kirova walked in, looked at the sleeping kids, and said: "Wake up. Who has to go to the bathroom?" They all raise their hands.

After their business is done, and Kirova's left, Adrian stretches, and Dimitri rips pages out of library books.

"Real intelligent," Adrian said.

"It's wrong to destroy literature," Dimitri said sarcastically. **(Hard to imagine Dimitri destroying books...)** "I just love reading... Molet," Dimitri added.

"Mol-yar," Rose corrected, smiling up at Dimitri. He looks at her wide-eyed and surprised. She was smiling. At him. He felt that weird feeling rise up in him. Rose giggled to herself.

Dimitri pushed it aside, tossing the book to the ground. "Nothing to do when you're locked up."

"Speak for yourself," Adrian said.

"Like I'd speak for you," Dimitri countered. "I don't even know your language."

"You grounded tonight?" Adrian asked Rose.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. My mom said I was, but my dad said to blow her off."

"I heard there's a big party at Victor's," Adrian said. "His parents are in Europe. Should be crazy."

"Really?" Rose said.

"Yeah," he said. "Can you go?"

"Doubt it," Rose said, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Why?"

"If I do what my mom says not to, it's cause my dad says it's okay. It's a big, monster deal. It's like, any minute—divorce," Rose said.

"Who do you like more?" Dimitri asked, suddenly curious.

"What?" Rose said, looking up at him, confused.

"You like your dad more than your mom?" Dimitri said.

"They're both strict," Rose said lamely.

"What I mean is, if you have to choose between them," Dimitri said.

"I don't know," Rose said. "I'd probably live with my friend, Lissa. I don't think my parents give a shit about me. They use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" Mia said.

Rose looks back at her. "Shut up."

"You're feeling sorry for yourself," Adrian said.

Rose looks at Adrian with disbelief. "If I don't, nobody else will."

"Breaking my heart," Adrian said, smirking.

"Sporto," Dimitri called. Adrian looked at him. "You get along with your folks?"

"If I say I do, I'm an idiot, right?" Adrian said.

"You're already an idiot," Dimitri said. "But if you say you get along with your folks, well you're a liar too."

Adrian shoved Dimitri. "If we weren't at school, I'd waste you."

Dimitri flips him off.

Mason stood up. "Hey, fellas, I don't get along with my parents, either. Their parental compassion is wacko."

"Look, I can understand you getting all emotional cause your parents make you wear that," Dimitri said, motioning to Mason's clothes. "But you're a dweeb. What else could you be doing besides being a better citizen?"

"Why do you insult everybody?" Adrian said, irritated.

"I'm being honest, sporto," Dimitri said. "I thought you'd know the difference."

"Well he's gotta name," Adrian said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, what's your name?" Adrian looked at Mason.

"Mason."

"My condolences," Dimitri said. He walked over to Rose. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she said.

"_Rose?_"

"Yeah, it's a nice name," Rose said defensively.

Dimitri shook his head. "It's a fat girl's name."

"Oh thank you," Rose said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I'm not fat."

"Not now," Dimitri said. "But I can see you pushing maximum density. I'm sure you don't know this but, there's two kinds of fat people. Fat people who were born to be fat, and fat people who were once skinny, but became fat." Rose glared at him. "You're gonna get married, pop out a few pups, then—" He spreads his arms out in an obvious gesture that Rose would become fat.

Rose flips him off.

"Such obscene gestures from such a clean girl," Dimitri said.

"I'm not that clean," Rose said resentfully.

Bending down, Dimitri looks Rose straight in the eye, and asks: "Are you a virgin?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "I will bet a billion dollars that you are a virgin."

"Shut up," Rose said, a bit breathless.

"You've kissed a boy on the mouth, right?" Dimitri asked, scooting a little closer. Rose gulped. "Have you ever been _felt_? Under the bra? Over the blouse? Hoping your parents wouldn't walk in?" Rose's eyes widened.

"You're disgusting," Rose stuttered.

Dimitri was going to continue, until Adrian spoke up.

"Knock it off," he said. "Leave her alone."


	13. Chapter 13 QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: YEAH, YEAH I KNOW THIS ISN'T A CH, BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY! I'M ALREADY PLANNING MY NEXT VA FANFIC. HOPEFULLY Y'ALL WILL LIKE IT... UNLIKE THE OTHERS WHERE IT WAS ALL HUMAN, THE FANFIC I'M PLANNING ON MAKING WILL HAVE DHAMPIRS AND MOROI AND STRIGOI AND ALL THAT. JUST A HEADS UP, IT'LL PROBABLY BE RATED 'M,' DEPENDING ON ANY VIOLENCE OR LEMONS I MIGHT PUT IN, OR BOTH.**

**THE BEGINNING OF THAT NEW FANFIC I'LL BE WRITING WILL START OFF SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE 1700S OR 1800S, I HAVEN'T REALLY MADE MY MIND UP ON THAT, SO...**

**ANYWAY, I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE BREAKFAST CLUB VA! I'LL PUT UP ANOTHER CH UP SOON.**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 10 - divided**

Adrian and Dimitri fought for Rose's sake. Adrian told Dimitri to back off, Dimitri said make me. Adrian ended up tackling Dimitri, Dimitri got out a switchblade and threatened to use it.

"Let's settle this," Adrian snarled. "You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, you don't even _think_ about her."

"I'm trying to help," Dimitri said, trying to contain his anger.

The janitor, Stan, walks in.

"Hey, Mase," Stan called.

Dimitri looked at Mason. "Your dad works here?" Mason looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey, Stan," Dimitri called. Stan looked at him. "How do you become a janitor?"

"Why? You interested?" Stan asked.

"No, no," Dimitri said. "I'm just wondering how a person becomes a janitor. Adrian here is interested in the custodial arts—"

"Oh," Stan said. "Really? Do you guys think I'm some untouchable peasent? Peon? Maybe, but cleaning up after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned some things. I listen to your conversations, I look through your letters, I look through your lockers. You don't know that, but I do. Oh, and that clock's twenty minutes fast."

Dimitri smiles at Stan; everone else, obviously irritated.

"Shit," Adrian muttered.

* * *

At 11:30, Kirova leaves her office and goes to the library, telling the kids they're able to have lunch.

"In here?" Adrian said.

"Yeah—in here," she replies.

"Wouldn't the cafeteria be a more suitable place for lunch?" Adrian asked.

"I don't care what you have to say, Ivashkov," Kirova snapped.

"Will any beverages be made available to us?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, I have a very low tolerance to dehydration," Rose added.

"I've seen her dehydrated, ma'am, it's pretty gross," Adrian said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Dimitri said.

Kirova motions Dimitri to sit down. "Do you think I was born yesterday? The last thing we need is you roaming the halls." When Dimitri sat down, showing a smug smirk, Kirova points at Adrian: "You and"—she looks at all the other kids, except Dimitri—"you." She points at Mia. When Mia didn't respond, Kirova snaps her fingers. "Hey, wake up! This isn't a rest home, young lady, get up."

"There's a vending machine in the teacher's lounge, let's go." Mia gets up and follows Adrian out.

* * *

As Adrian and Mia walk through the halls, Adrian asked: "What's your poison?" Mia stays quiet. "What do you drink?" Mia still stays quiet. Adrian shook his head. "Okay, forget I asked—"

"Vodka," Mia said abruptly.

"Vodka?" Adrian looked at her with disbelief. "When do you have time to drink vodka?"

"Whenever," Mia said harshly.

"Is that why you're here?" Adrian aksed. Mia doesn't reply. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Mia retorted.

Adrian averted Mia's big, blue eyes. "I'm, uh, here cause my old man and my coach don't want me to blow my ride. I get treated differently cause my coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my dad. I'm not a winner cause I wanna be one, I'm a winner cause I'm strong and fast. That's about how involved I am in what happened to me."

Mia nodded, clearly not buying Adrian's little aversion. "Very interesting," she said. "Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

Adrian stiffened. "Forget it."

* * *

Dimitri, Rose, and Mason, clearly bored, sat in their spots. Dimitri looked at Rose with a hidden longing, Rose picking fingernail polish off.

"Hey, Rose, wanna see a guy with elephantitus in the nuts," Dimitri said.

Rose made a noise of obvious disgust. "No thanks."

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like that?" Dimitri asked.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Rose whined.

"The guy has a great personality," Dimitri continued. "he's a cool dancer and has a nice car. You'd have to sit in the back cause his nuts would take shotgun."

"You know what I'd love to be doing?" Rose said dreamily.

Dimitri held a hand up. "Watch what you say," he said. "Ashford here is a cherry."

"A cherry?" Mason squeaked.

"A plane going to France," Rose murmured.

"I'm not a cherry," Mason said firmly.

"You ever laid?" Dimitri said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," Mason lied. "I've done it plenty of times."

"Name one."

"A girl I met in Texas," Mason said. "When I was visiting my aunt over the summer. You wouldn't know her."

"You ever laid a girl here?"

Mason motioned for Dimitri to be quiet, pointing to Rose, whose back was turned.

"Rose?" Dimitri said. A little louder, Dimitri said: "You and Rose did it?"

"What?" Rose asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Drop it," Mason said quickly.

"No, don't drop it, what were you talking about?" Rose demanded.

"Well, besides the fact Mason was telling me about a number of girls he met in the Texas area, that you two were going at it," Dimitri said coolly.

"Disgusting pig," Rose snapped at Mason.

"No! Dimitri said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that was all," Mason said quickly.

"Why were you motioning at Rose?" Dimitri questioned.

"I don't appreciate this, Mason," Rose said.

"He's lying," Mason stammered.

"So you weren't motioning at Rose?" Dimitri pressed.

"Please, Rose, you know he's lying."

"Were you or were you not motioning at Rose?" Dimitri said.

"Yes, but I d-didn't want her to know I'm a virgin, okay?" Mason admitted. Dimitri just looks at him. "Well sorry for being a virgin."

Rose chuckles. "Why didn't you want me to know you're a virgin?"

"Cause it's my personal business," Mason said, looking at Dimitri.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin," Rose said. Dimitri looks at her in shock.

"Really?" Mason said.

"Mhm," Rose said. She smiles.

* * *

Once Mia and Adrian got back with beverages, everyone began getting their lunches out. Rose gets her lunch, sushi.

"What's that?" Dimitri said.

"Guess—what's your lunch?" Rose commented.

"You're wearing it," Dimitri said.

Rose scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're nauseating." Rose pulls out her sushi container.

"What is _that_?" Dimitri said, pointing to Rose's lunch.

"Sushi," she said simply.

"Sushi?"

"Yeah. Raw fish, rice, and seaweed," Rose said.

Dimitri's face scrunched in disgust. "You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth, but you're willing to eat that?"

"Are you done?" Rose said.

"I have no idea," Dimitri said, shaking his head. "Go ahead."

Adrian, pulling a big bag out, grabs multiple sandwiches, a few bags of chips, an apple, a banana, and a can of soda. Rose and Dimitri look at him wide-eyed.

"What's the problem?" Adrian snapped. They look away. In the back, Mia pulls out a bologna sandwich, take the bologna out and places it on the table, takes out some pixie stix and pours it on the bread, gets a ziploc bag of Captian Crunch and dumps it on top of the pixie stix. She loudly takes a bite of her 'sandwich.' She notices everyone looking at her and scowls at them.

Before Mason got a chance to get his lunch out, Dimitri comes over and takes his bag from him. Taking out a sandwich, a thermos of soup, and a carton of milk.

"Well, Mason, I must say, you have a nice lunch," Dimitri said. "Who did your mom marry? Mr. Rogers?"

"No, Mr. Ashford," Mason said sheepishly. Adrian and Rose smile at each other. Dimitri stands.

"Here is what I think happens at the good Ashford home," Dimitri announced. In a deep voice—deeper than his own—Dimitri says: "Son!" Then in a high pitched kiddie voice, Dimitri says: "Yeah, dad?"

Deep voice: "How was your day, pal?"

Kiddie voice: "Great, dad! How was yours?"

Deep voice: "Super! Say, son! How about we go fishing."

Kiddie voice: "I'd love to, dad, but I've got homework."

Deep voice: "Aw, that's fine, son. You can do it on the boat."

Kiddie voice: "Wow!"

Deep voice: "Gee, sweetie, isn't our son just swell?"

A quiet, motherly voice: "Yes. Isn't life swell?"

Dimitri mimes the father and mother kissing, then punching the mother in the face. The humor evaporated.

"What about your family?" Adrian said.

"Mine?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, yours."

Dimitri lowered his voice again, only there was a sharp, angry tone to it.

Deep voice: "Worthless, stupid, no good, God damned, free-loading, son of a bitch, big mouth, retarted, know it all, asshole jerk!"

In Dimitri's regular voice: "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

His father's voice: "Shut up, bitch! Go get me a beer."

Dimitri's voice: "What about you dad?"

His father's voice: "Fuck you."

Dimitri's voice: "No, what about you dad?"

His father's voice: "Fuck you!"

Dimitri's voice, yelling: "No dad! What about you?"

His father's voice, yelling: "Fuck you!"

Dimitri's arm snaps out, pretending to be his father, and his father hit him. He glares at Adrian.

"Is that real?" Mason said quietly.

"Come over some time," Dimitri growled.

"I don't believe you," Adrian said. "That's all for your image. I don't believe a word."

Dimitri looked at Adrian with a hurt—a really hurt—expression. "You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Dimitri approached Adrian, rolled his sleeve up to show a circular burn mark on his wrist.

"Do you believe this?" Dimitri whispered harshly. "Huh? It looks like it's about the size of a cigar. _Did I stutter?_ That's what I get for spilling paint in the garage." Dimitri backs away, glaring at all of them. "I don't think I have to sit with any of you _fucking_ dildos anymore." Dimitri knocks some books off of a bookshelf.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rose said quietly.

"How was I supposed to know?" Adrian said defensively. "He lies a lot anyway."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 11 - painful**

Kirova, who was going to have her lunch, accidentally spilled her black coffee on her desk.

"Stupid coffee," she mutters, getting up. When Kirova leaves her office, Dimitri and everyone else sneak out of the library.

"How do we know where Kirova went?" Rose asked quietly.

"We don't," Dimitri said simply.

"How do you know when she'll be back?"

"I don't," Dimitri said. He looked at Rose, trying not to show too many emotions. "Being bad feels good, huh?"

"What's the point of going to Dimitri's locker?" Mason asked Adrian.

"No clue," Adrian sighed.

"This is retarted," Mason mutters. "Why would we want to get caught?"

"I don't know," Adrian said.

"What are we doing?" Mason asked.

"Ask me one more question and I'll beat the shit out of you," Adrian threatened. Mason shut his mouth.

When they reached Dimitri's locker, he opens it up, and it's filled with garbage and graffiti.

"Slob," Adrian chastised.

"Maid's on vacation," Dimitri retorted. Reaching in, Dimitri pulled out a bag of marijuana.

"Drugs," Mason gasped.

"Put that crap back, Dimitri," Adrian snapped. Dimitri ignored him and walked away.

"That was marijuana," Mason told Adrian.

"Shut up!" Adrian exclaimed.

Rose went after Dimitri, and Adrian followed Rose.

"Do you approve of this?" Mason asked Mia. She looked at him blankly.

"We'll cross through the lab," Dimitri said, once everyone caught up with him. "It's the quickest way back to the library."

"You better be right, asshole," Adrian growled. "If Kirova catches us, it's your fault." While walking down one hall, they see Kirova by a drinking fountain, they stop and run off. The next hall they went to, they say Kirova there.

"We have to go through the cafeteria," Dimitri said, panting.

"The activities hall," Adrian said. "We're not going to the cafeteria."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Dimitri said urgently.

"_You_ don't know what you're talking about," Adrian said. Adrian runs off. Rose hesitantly follows him with Mason at tow. Mia looks at Dimitri and he follows.

When they reached the activities hall, it was blocked off.

"Nice job, asshole," Dimitri said.

"Fuck you," Adrian said.

"Fuck you, why didn't you listen to Dimitri?" Rose exclaimed.

"We're so screwed," Mason sighed.

Dimitri shook his head. "Only me."

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

Dimitri reached over, grabbed Mason, and stuffed the bagged marijuana into his pants. "Get back to the library," Dimitri instructed. "Don't loose that." Dimitri ran off, making as much noise as he could. When Kirova heard the noise, she cursed under her breath. The others run off. Kirova finds Dimitri in the gym, shooting a basketball.

"Three, two, one!" Dimitri shouted. He jumped up and shot.

"Dimitri! What is this? What are you doing?" Kirova spat.

"Hey, there," Dimitri said innocently.

"Get out," Kirova said. "It's finished, Belikov. Out!"

"Don't you want to hear my excuse?" Dimitri asked.

"Get out," Kirova repeated.

"I'm thinking about getting a scholarship," Dimitri continued.

"Give me the ball, Dimitri," Kirova said harshly. Dimitri fakes Kirova out, then gently rolls the ball to Kirova's feet. She kicks the ball at Dimitri but missed.

* * *

By the time Kirova and Dimitri make it back to the library, the others had already made it and were in their seats.

"Get your stuff," Kirova told Dimitri. "He decided that he wanted to go to the gym," Kirova told the others. "I'm sorry to say that you will have to spend the remainder of your time without Mr. Belikov."

"B-O-O-H-O-O," Dimitri said.

Kirova glared at Dimitri. "Is everything a joke to you? Huh? Like pulling the fire alarm. Really funny. What if your house, what if your family— What if your dope was on fire?"

"That's impossible," Dimitri said flatly. "They're in Ashford's pants."

Adrian stifled a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Kirova asked Adrian. "You think that's _cute_? Look at him. He's a bum. Let me tell you something funny—seeing him in five years. That'll be Goddamn funny." Kirova looked at Dimitri. "Are you going to cry, Belikov? Are you?" She grabs Dimitri's shoulder.

"Keep your fucking hands off me," Dimitri spat. "I expected more manners from you, old hag." Dimitri took his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and gives it to Adrian. "For better hallway vision," he said.

* * *

Kirova put Dimitri in a closet.

"That is the last time," Kirova said. "That is the last time you make me look like an idiot in front of those kids. I make more than $30,000 a year and I have a home. I'm not about to throw it all away to some punk like you. One day, one day when you're out of here and you've forgotten everything and when you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'll be there. I'll make sure to kick your ass. I'll knock your dick right off."

Dimitri looked at Kirova in disgust. "You're threatening me?" he asked.

"What're you going to do?" Kirova asked. "Do you honestly think anybody's going to believe you? Take your word over mine? I have respect around here. I'm a swell person—you're a piece of shit. And every single person here knows it. You're such a tough guy, aren't you? Well come on. Hit me. I know you want to. Punch me. Right here." Kirova tapped her chin. When Dimitri didn't do anything, she fakes a punch at Dimitri and he flinches. "You're a gutless coward," Kirova said.

A minute or two after Kirova leaves, Dimitri wiggles his way into the ceiling and escapes.

Slowly crawling through the heating duct, Dimitri said: "A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle in one arm and a two foot salami in the other. She lays the poodle on the table, and the bartender says, 'I guess you won't be needing a drink,' and she says—" The ceiling collapses under Dimitri. As he falls, he screams "Oh shit!"

Kirova, who was in the bathroom, hears the noise. She jumps up. "Jesus Christ!"

Somehow, Dimitri ended up in the library, everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"Forgot my pencil," Dimitri said.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Kirova barked.

"What noise?" Adrian asked.

"Watch yourself," Kirova said.

"Can you describe the noise?" Mason asked.

Dimitri was hiding under the table where Rose sat. Dimitri sits up a little and bangs his head on the table, groaning. Rose and Adrian try and cover up the noise with more noise.

"What was that?" Kirova said suspiciously.

Under the table, Rose's legs were spread apart. Dimitri puts his face between her legs.

"What?" Adrian asked. Rose squeaked. Everyone started fake coughing.

"W-Was that the n-noise you were talking about?" Rose asked, very flustered.

"No," Kirova said. "No it wasn't." Mia laughed at Kirova. "You better watch it, missy."

Everyone laughed once Kirova laughed—everyone except Rose, who attacked Dimitri with slaps and punches.

"An accident," Dimitri said.

"You're an asshole," Rose said bitterly.

"Sue me," Dimitri muttered. He walked over to Mason and holds out his hand. Mason gives Dimitri his marijuana. Dimitri walked away.

"Hey, crackhead, you're not lighting it up in here," Adrian called. After a moment, Rose went after Dimitri. Then Mason.

"Shit," Adrian muttered.

Adrian went.

* * *

Dimitri, Mason, and Rose sat in a circle, laughing hysterically. When Dimitri lit Rose's joint, she took a drag but coughed the smoke out.

"Chicks can't hold der smoke," Mason, obviously high, said in a weird voice. "That's how it is."

Rose blinked multiple times. "Do you know how popular I am?" she said in a slurred voice. "I'm so popular. Everyone loves me so much—"

"Poor baby," Dimitri said.

Adrian, in one of the computer labs (that was completely covered in smoke), emerges and starts dancing, to everyone's amusement. He goes back to the lab and screams.

* * *

Kirova, in the basement, was looking through student files.

"Hey, Ellen," Stan said, walking down.

"Oh, hey, Stan. How are you?"

"Fine." Stan walked over. "What're you doing with the basement files?"

"A little homework," Kirova said slowly.

"Homework?"

"Yup."

Stan laughed. He walked over. "Confidential files?"

"This is highly sensitive stuff, Stan," Kirova said. "It'd be nice if you wouldn't go blabbing it."

Stan shrugged. "What're you going to do for me?"

"What would you like?"

Stan thought for a moment. "Fifty bucks?"

"Excuse me?" Kirova looked at him with disbelief.

"Fifty bucks," Stan repeated.

* * *

Adrian and Mason were laughing and talking. Mia hung back at her table.

"What's your middle name?" Adrian asked.

"Guess," Mason said.

"Your middle name is James," Mia said. She suddenly walked over and sat next to them. "Your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half, and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3."

Adrian looked at Mia with wonder. "Are you psychic?"

"No," Mia said, smiling.

"How do you know all this?" Mason asked.

Mia reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a wallet. "I stole your wallet."

"Give it to me," Mason demanded.

"No—"

"Give it." Mia reluctantly handed it over. "Great," Mason said. "You're a thief, too."

"No I'm not," Mia said.

"Multi-talented," Adrian said.

"What's there to steal in that wallet anyway?" Mia said. "Two bucks and a nude photo?"

"What?" Adrian said.

"There's a nude photo of him in there," Mia said. "It's perverted."

"Let's see it," Adrian said.

* * *

Dimitri and Rose are together. Dimitri was looking through Rose's purse, flipping through all her make-up. Rose looked through Dimitri's wallet pics.

"Are these your girlfriends?" Rose asked.

"A few," Dimitri said.

"What about the others?" Rose asked.

"Some I consider my girlfriends, others I just consider," Dimitri said.

"Consider what?" Rose looked up at him.

"Whether or not I want to hang out with them."

"Don't you believe in one guy/one girl?" Rose asked.

"Do you?" Dimitri asked.

Rose shrugged. "That's how it should be."

Dimitri paused. "Not for me," he muttered.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Why do you have so much crap in your bag?" Dimitri said, changing the subject.

"Why do you have so many girlfriends?" Rose retorted.

"I asked first," Dimitri said.

"I guess I don't throw things away," Rose said with a shrug.

"Neither do I," Dimitri said.

"Oh," Rose said, looking down.

* * *

"This fake ID sucks," Adrian said.

Mason laughed.

"You made yourself 68," Adrian said.

"I know," Mason sighed. "It was a slip up."

"Why do you need a fake ID?" Adrian asked.

"To vote," Mason said simply.

"Wanna see what's in my bag?" Mia asked.

"No." Mason and Adrian said in unison.

After a look of hurt sweeps across Mia's features, resentment sets in. Out of spite, Mia dumps her things on the table.

"Holy crap," Adrian said, shocked. "Do you always carry this much?"

"Yeah, I always carry this much," Mia said with a smug smirk. "I never know when I'm going to need it."

"Are you going to be like a crazy bag lady?" Mason asked. "The one with the shopping cart? Always in alleys and lives in garbage and abandoned buildings?"

"I'll do what I've got to," Mia said confidently.

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"My home life is. . . unsatisfying," Mia said softly.

"So you'd subject yourself to the dangerous streets of Montana, because your home life is 'unsatisfying?'" Mason looked at Mia as if she were insane.

"I don't _have_ to live on the streets," Mia said defensively. "I could run-away and go to the ocean or Israel or Africa, Afghanistan."

"Do you wanna get in on this?" Mason asked Adrian. "She wants to run-away cause her home life is unsatisfying."

"Everyone's home life is unsatisfying," Adrian said, looking at Mia. "People would live with their parents forever if it wasn't."

"But hers goes way beyond that," Mason pushed. "It's different from what normal people like us consider to be 'unsatisfying.'"

Resentful again, Mia snaps: "Never mind. Forget it." She gathers her things and starts packing her things.

"What's the problem?" Adrian asked.

"There's no problem, _sporto_," Mia said hatefully. "Leave me alone."

"Wait," Adrian said. "Either you're carrying that crap cause you really want to run away, or you want people to think you want to run away."

"Eat shit," Mia snarled. Mia stormed off.

Adrian followed. "What's wrong?"

"No," Mia said.

"What? Why won't you talk?"

"Go away!"

"Where should I go?"

"Go away!"

When Adrian turned his back, Mia began to cry. "You have problems," she shouts.

Adrian, offended, looked at her. "Oh _I_ have problems?"

"You do what everyone tells you to do, that's a problem," Mia said.

"Fine, but I didn't dump my purse and invite everybody into my problems, did I?" Adrian walked closer to Mia. "What's wrong? Is it real bad? Parents?"

Mia looked up at Adrian, teary-eyed. "Yeah," she said softly.

"What do they do to you?"

Sniffling, Mia said: "They ignore me."

"Yeah," Adrian said, tears in his eyes.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SHEESH THAT WAS LONG! MY HANDS HUURT! XD**

**BUT I'LL FINISH THE FANFIC FOR Y'ALL! HOPE THIS CH WAS GOOD. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY**

**~SMITHY**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 12 - memories**

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" Kirova asked Stan.

"I always wanted to be John Lennon," Stan said.

"Oh please," Kirova said. "I'm being serious, Stan. For twenty-two years I've been teaching these kids. And each year, these kids get more and more arrogant."

"Bullshit," Stan said. "Come on, Ellen, the kids haven't changed. You have. You thought that if you got a job as a teacher, you'd get summers off and it'd be fun, right? Then you found out you actually had to work and that bummed you out."

Kirova shook her head. "The kids turned on me. They think I'm a joke."

"If you were sixteen, what would you think of you?" Stan asked.

"Do you honestly think I care about what these spoiled brats think of me?" Kirova said disgustedly.

"I do," Stan said. "I think you do."

"Remember this," Kirova said. "When we get old, these kids will be running the country."

"Yeah?"

"This thought always gives me the shivers," Kirova said, shaking her head. "That one day, when I'm older, these kids will be taking care of me."

"I highly doubt it," Stan said.

* * *

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Adrian asked. "I'd do as little as possible."

"That's boring," Rose said.

"How am I supposed to answer?" Adrian said.

"You're supposed to search your mind to the absolute limit," Rose said. "Like, would you come to school naked?"

Adrian chuckles. "Would I have to get out of the car?"

"Of course," Rose said.

"Spring or winter?"

"Um, spring."

"Front of the school or the back?"

"Either one."

"Yeah."

"I'd do that," Mia chimed in. Everyone looked at her. "I'll do anything sexual. I don't need a million dollars to do it either."

"You're lying," Rose said.

"I've already done it," Mia said. "I've done about everything except a few that are illegal. I'm a nymphomaniac."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Lie," she sang.

"Do your parents know about this?" Mason asked, surprised.

"Only my shrink knows," Mia said.

"What'd he do?" Adrian asked.

"He nailed me," Mia said in a low voice.

"Charming," Rose said sarcastically.

"From a legal standpoint, I don't think what he did could be considered 'rape' since I paid him," Mia added.

"He's an adult," Rose said.

Mia enjoyed the attention. "Married, too."

"That is disgusting," Rose said.

"Well the first few times—" Mia began.

"First few times? He's done it more than once?" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mia said, smirking.

"You're insane," Rose said.

"She _has_ to be crazy if she's fucking her shrink," Mason said.

"Have you ever done it?" Mia asked Rose.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist," Rose said.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Mia questioned.

"Didn't we cover this?" Rose said.

"Never answered the question," Dimitri said.

"Why would I discuss personal business with total strangers?" Rose said.

"A double-edged sword, isn't it?" Mia said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"If you haven't done it, you're a prude," Mia said. "If you say you have, you're a slut. An obvious trap. You want to but you can't and if you did you wish you didn't, right?"

"Wrong," Rose sang.

"Are you a tease?" Mia suggested.

"A definate tease," Adrian said.

"Oh, forget it," Rose said, irritated.

"All girls are teases," Adrian said. "Admit you're a tease."

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot," Dimitri said to Adrian.

"I don't even do anything," Rose said defensively.

"That's why you're a tease," Mia said.

"Let me ask you something," Rose said angrily.

"I've told you everything—"

"Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love?" Rose interrupted. "Don't you want any respect?"

"I don't have sex to get respect," Mia said. "That's the difference between you and me."

"Certainly not the only one I hope," Rose said shuddering.

"You're a tease," Dimitri said bluntly.

"No I'm not," Rose snapped.

"You are," Dimitri said. "Didn't you say sex is a weapon? You use it for respect."

Rose stiffened. "No, she twisted my words around."

"What do you use it for?" Dimitri pushed.

"I don't use it at all," Rose said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Are you mentally frigid or is it psychological?" Dimitri said.

"You guys are putting words in my mouth," Rose exclaimed. "I never meant it like that!"

"If you'd answer the question," Dimitri said. Everyone started hassling her, telling her to answer the question.

"NO I've never done it!" Rose screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I never did it, either," Mia said. "I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar."

Rose glared at Mia. "You bitch, you did that to fuck me over."

"If you love someone, it's okay," Mia said honestly. "I'd do it then."

"You are so weird," Rose said. "You don't say anything all day and then you say all these lies."

"You're pissed cause she got you to admit something you didn't want to," Adrian said.

"Whatever," Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That doesn't make it any less bizarre—"

"Bizarre?" Adrian said. "We're all pretty bizarre, if you ask me. Few people can just hide it better."

"How are you bizarre?" Rose asked.

"He can't think for himself," Mia answered.

Adrian looked at her and nodded. "She's right." He paused. "Do you guys you Eddie Castille? He's the reason I'm in here. I taped his, uh, buns together."

"That was you?" Mason gasped.

"Yeah, you know him?" Adrian asked. Mason nodded. "Well, if you know him, you'd know he's a little hairy too. When I pulled the tape off, some skin came off too."

"Oh God," Rose murmured.

Adrian looked at the ground. "The bizarre thing is—I did it for my ole man. I picked and tortured that poor kid. I wanted my dad to think I was cool. My dad was always ranting about when he was in high school, all the crazy things he did. I thought my dad was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone. So, um, I was in the locker room, right? And Eddie's changing a few lockers down—now he's not skinny, he's in nice shape, but h-he's kinda weak. And I thought about my dad, and his attitude towards weakness. Before I knew it, I jumped Eddie and started beating him. M-My friends—they just laughed and cheered me on. But when I was sitting in Kirova's office, I thought about Eddie's folks, and him having to go home early a-and having to explain what happened. And the fucking humiliation he must've felt." Tears rolled down Adrian's face. "How does someone apologize for that? It's all cause of me and my ole man. God I hate him! I-It's like this mindless machine I don't even know anymore. 'Adrian! You've gotta win! You've gotta be #1! I won't tolerate losers in this family. Win, win, win!' Son of a bitch. Sometimes I wish my legs would give out, that way I won't have to deal with him. He'd forget all about me."

Dimitri looked at Adrian. "I think our dads should get together some time." Adrian give a short laugh.

"I-It's almost like me," Mason said. "Except with my grade."

"What's with you?" Rose asked gently.

"I'm failing shop," Mason said sadly. "We had to make a ceramic elephant. When we pulled on the elephant's trunk, a light was supposed to go on. Mine didn't. I got an F on it. I've never gotten an F. When I signed up for the course, I mean. I thought that I could play it smart in shop. I'd get a good grade and maintain my grade point average."

"You thought it'd be easy?" Dimitri asked.

"You've seen the idiots in shop, right?" Mason asked.

"I'm in shop, then you must be an idiot too," Dimitri said.

"I'm an idiot for not making a lamp?" Mason said.

"No, you're a genius cause you can't."

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Mason asked.

"I could care less."

"Without trigonometry there'd be no engineering," Mason said.

"Without lamps there'd be no lights," Dimitri countered.

"I can brush my hair with my toes," Mia chimes in. "And write my name."

"With your feet?" Rose said.

"And play the piano." Mia smiles a little.

"I can make spaghetti," Mason said.

"What can you do?" Rose asked Adrian.

"I can, uh, tape buns together," Adrian said shrugging.

"What can Rose do?" Dimitri said.

"I can't do anything," Rose said.

"Everyone can do something," Dimitri pressed.

"There's this one thing—no it's embarrassing," Rose said.

"You've seen 'Wild Kingdom?'" Dimitri asked. "That guy's been doing it for years."

"Fine," Rose sighed. "But swear to God you won't laugh." Rose dug through her purse for a lipstick. She places it between her breasts and applies it to her mouth without a mistake. Everyone claps—Dimitri's was sarcastic and slow.

"Bravo, Rose," Dimitri said. "My image of you has definately changed."

"You said you wouldn't laugh," Mia said.

"Am I laughing?" Dimitri said.

"You're a prick," Adrian said sharply.

"Why do you care about what I think anyway? I might as well not even count, right? I might as well not even exist right? If I disappeared right now, it wouldn't make a difference." Dimitri looked at Rose. "You—you don't even like me anyway."

"I have just as many feelings as you and it hurts just as much when you step on them," Rose said.

"You are pathetic," Dimitri said angrily. "You don't ever compare your feelings to mine. You've got fucking everything and I don't even have shit. The whole fucking school would shut down without you, right? I like those earrings you've got, Rose."

"Shut up," Rose said quietly.

"Those are real diamonds, right?" Dimitri pressed.

"Shut up," Rose said angrily.

"They look real. Did you work for the money to buy those earrings?"

"Shut your mouth."

"Or did daddy buy them?"

"Shut up!"

Tears roll down Rose's face.

"I bet daddy bought those for you! I bet they were a Christmas gift! Wanna know what I got for Christmas? A carton of cigarettes! My dad grabbed me and said 'Smoke up, asshole!' Don't you dare cry here, Rose. Why don't you go home and cry to fucking dad?"

"Are we going to turn out like our parents?" Adrian asked shakily.

"I won't, ever," Mia whispered.

"When kids grow up, their heart dies," Mia said, tears in her eyes.

"So what?" Dimitri said dryly.

Tears roll down Mia's face. "I care."

"I-I know this is a weird time, but, um, I was wondering what's going to happen to us on Monday?" Mason asked. "Once we're back here? I think you guys are my friends. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No," Adrian said honestly.

"So—so what happens on Monday?" Mason repeated.

"If we're still friends by Monday?" Rose reworded.

"Yeah."

"You want the truth?" Rose said softly.

Mason nodded.

"I don't think so," Rose said.

"Do you mean all of us or just Dimitri?" Mia said.

"All of you," Rose said.

"Nice attitude, Rose," Adrian said.

"Really, Adrian? If Mason walked up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? You'd say hi to him when your friends were gone, but you'd cut him up when they were around."

"No way," Adrian said.

"What if I came up to you?" Mia asked.

"Same thing," Rose said.

"You're a bitch," Dimitri yelled.

"For being honest? That makes me a bitch?" Rose said.

"No! Cause you know how shitty that is and you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself. You can't tell your friends if you like them or not."

"What about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Mia to one of your heavy metal stoner parties. Or take Mason to the parking lot to get high. What about Adrian or me? What would your friends say if they saw us walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd say you were screwing me so they'd forgive you."

"Do not talk about any of my friends! You don't know them! You don't look at my friends and you will not condescend to speak to any of my friends! So why don't you go back to your rich daddy's BMW and your poor rich, drunk mother in the Carribean."

"Shut up!" Fresh tears rolled down Rose's face.

"As for being seen walking down the halls with me—you can forget it! That is never going to happen! Why don't you bury your fucking head and wait for prom to come?"

"I hate you," Rose said.

"Good," Dimitri snapped.

After a moment's silence, Mason spoke up. "I guess that makes Mia and I the better people, huh? Us weirdos." Mason looked at Mia. "Would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends," Mia said softly.

"If you did?"

"I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind," Mia said honestly.

"The kind of friends you'd have wouldn't mind cause they'd look up to us," Rose said.

Brian gave a humorless laugh. "You're so conceited, Rose. You're so conceited. Why're you like that?"

"I'm not trying to be conceited! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say," Rose cried.

"Why do you do it?" Mason asked shakily.

"I don't know, I just— I don't know," Rose said lamely. "You aren't friends with the kinds of people Adrian and I are friends with! You don't understand the pressure they put on people."

Mason looked at Rose, shocked. "I don't understand pressure, Rose? Well fuck you!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 12 - understanding**

Mason hid his face in his arm cause he was crying. He told the others why he was there—he had a gun in his locker.

"Why'd you put a gun in your locker?" Adrian asked.

"I tried to— You pull the trunk and the light's supposed to—" Mason stammered.

"Why'd you have a gun, Mase?" Adrian said.

Mason shook his head. "Forget it."

"You brought it up."

Mason looked up. "I can't have an F. I can't deal with it and my parents can't deal with it. Even if I aced the class, I'd get a B."

"Mason," Rose said, her voice laced with pity.

"I thought about, you know, other options," Mason said sheepishly.

"No way," Rose said. "You can't kill yourself over that."

"I didn't do it," Mason said.

"Was it a handgun?" Mia asked.

Mason shook his head. "A flaregun. It went off in my locker."

"Seriously?" Adrian asked. Adrian laughed.

"It's not funny," Mason said.

After a moment, everyone began laughing, even Mason.

"I guess it's a little funny," Mason said.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Mia asked. Every looked at her. "Nothing— I had nothing better to do." Everyone began laughing. "You're laughing at me," Mia said, smiling. Mia began laughing.

* * *

Dimitri was crawling through the heating duct, back to the closet.

* * *

Rose, Mia, Mason, and Adrian all sat atop of a desk, not talking. Rose looked at Mason carefully.

"Mason?" she said.

"Hmm?" Mason looked at Rose.

"Are you gonna write your paper?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"It's a waste of time for all of us to write our papers, right?"

"Kirova wants us to—" Mason said.

"That's true," Rose interrupted. "But I think we'd all write the same thing."

"You just don't want to write your paper," Mason said.

"True," Rose said. "But you're the smartest."

"Well—" Mason said, his pride going up a little.

"We trust you, Mase," Rose said. Mason looked at the others, who nodded.

"Totally," Adrian chimed.

"Okay," Mason said.

Rose looked at Mia. Catching Rose's gaze, Mia gets suspicious.

"Come on," Rose said.

"Where?" Mia said.

"Come on."

* * *

Mia stood in front of Rose. Mia's hair was pulled back by one of Rose's headbands. Rose was applying some mascara onto Mia's lashes.

"Hold still," Rose said.

"Don't stick that in my eye," Mia said.

"I'm not," Rose said, chuckling. "Close your eyes." Mia did.

"You look a whole lot better without all that black shit on your eyes," Rose said softly.

"I like that black shit," Mia said.

"Look up," Rose instructed. "This looks a lot better."

* * *

Mason was hunched over his paper, thinking of what to write. Adrian was just thinking.

* * *

Rose was still applying make up on Mia.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" Mia asked.

"Cause you're letting me," Rose laughed.

* * *

Mason began writing, Adrian still looked deep in thought.

* * *

Once Rose finished Mia's makeover, she finds out where Dimitri was staying and went in.

"You lost?" Dimitri asked. Rose smiled. Dimitri returned it.

* * *

Mason was writing his essay. Adrian looked up and saw the new Mia. His mouth dropped. When Mason looked up, he gasped. Mia glared at him.

"Nice," Mason murmured.

Mia smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Rose kissed Dimitri. When she broke it, Dimitri said:

"Why'd you do that?"

"I knew you wouldn't," Rose said.

"Remember what you said before," Dimitri said. "about how your parents used you to get back at each other—wouldn't I be great in that capacity?"

"Were you honestly disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" Rose asked.

"Honestly?" Dimitri asked.

"Honestly."

He nods and said, "No."

* * *

Mason looked at his paper pridefully.

"What happened to you?" Adrian asked.

"Why? Is it bad? Rose did it," Mia said defensively.

"Nothing's wrong," Adrian said. "It's just, I can see your face."

"Good or bad?" Mia asked softly.

"Good," Adrian said.

Mia smiled.

Mason gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back.

* * *

It was time for everyone to leave, and they all left together.

"See ya, Mason," Stan said.

"Hey, Stan," Mason said.

"See ya next Saturday, Stan," Dimitri said, smiling.

* * *

In the parking lot, Mason gets into his father's car and leaves.

* * *

Mia and Adrian kiss. When they break apart, Mia gets into her parents' car and leaves.

* * *

Adrian's father drove up. Adrian got in and they drove off.

* * *

Rose took out one her diamond earrings and gives it to Dimitri. Rose kisses Dimitri. When they break apart, Rose gets into her father's car and drove off. Dimitri puts the earring in his pierced ear.

* * *

Kirova stood in the library, reading the essay Mason wrote.

_Dear Ms. Kirova,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you wanna see us—in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions. We found out that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Breakfast Club_

* * *

Dimitri walked down the school's football field. He thrusts his fist in the air, like a silent cheer.

* * *

**THE END.**


	18. Chapter 18 QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING ME ON THIS FANFIC. I'M ACTUALLY KINDA SAD THIS ONE'S FINISHED. I ENJOYED WRITING IT! BUT, I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE THAT OTHER FANFIC I'VE HAD IN MIND.**

**YOU GUYS, YOU REVIEWERS, ARE THE BEST! I DON'T KNOW HOW I'D BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY FANFIC IF IT WASN'T FOR Y'ALL! I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL BE ABLE TO THANK YOU. I MEAN, YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND WORDS! :)**

**THANK YOU!**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN,**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
